Jealousy:Red and Green
by tipanyang
Summary: Ginny is jealous of Hermione because she gets all the boys Ginny fansy.But when Draco comes and shows her that Hermione doesn't always get everything,things just get better for her.Draco is pressured but nothing distracts him better than his favourite Red
1. Green with envy and bickering

_Dear Diary, My life is unfair, why?? Because, every time I like someone they seem to like my friend, Hermione. Every time, I end up heart-broken. Why is my life like this, diary, why? Don't get me wrong Hermione is like a sister to me, she has curly blonde-brown hair and blue eyes. She's the smartest witch in the whole school and many boys seem to like her. Every time I like someone, other people say that that person suites Hermione way better. But it's not their fault, they don't know I like that person. Oh well, diary, I better go. Ron is bugging me. Git. _

Ginny sighed and shut her diary.

"Ginny! Open this door before I knock it down!" yelled the muffled voice of Ron.

" Go away Ron! Or I'll hex you to oblivion!" Ginny yelled back.

" Ronald, leave your sister alone! She has her own life..."the voice of Hermione Granger continued on and on about 'girls who need their privacy'.

Ginny got up and looked in her mirror. She didn't look that bad. Actually, she looked quite pleasant with her rich auburn red hair, hazel eyes and a bit tan smooth skin. She did not have as much freckles as her other brothers, only on her nose and shoulders. That wasn't bad...then what was the problem? So what if she was less girly and sportier than other girls? It was just quidditch. She was definitely not fat because of practicing quidditch everyday, all summer. Her teeth were perfectly straight. She had a nice voice and all. What was wrong? She wasn't mean...maybe a bit, to some Slytherins and Mal-ferret...

_Oh well, I just better deal with this..._she thought.

Then she changed into something more suitable to go to Diagon Alley with and she got her wand and went out of her room.

"Ginny, there you are. We've been waiting hours."

"Oh please Ron! It was just five minutes! Honestly, you are so impatient."

And Hermione and Ron bickered until they reached Diagon Alley. Harry and Ginny were silent and Mrs. Weasley was busy checking what items they needed for school.

" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Gin, dears, you go to Madam Malkins to fit your robes. I will go to buy your books. That way, it will be faster. Remember do not take anything from strangers. Cursed amulets and the lot are quite a number these days..."said Mrs. Weasley as she hurried off to buy books.

The four of them entered Madam Malkins and immediately they heard a familiar voice.

"...I can buy my things _alone_ now, mother. Ow—watch where you stick your pins woman!"

As the four came closer, they spotted the same familiar face of Draco Malfoy. He was standing on a stool, fitting on a robe while Madam Malkins pinned it. He immediately spotted the four of them and narrowed his eyes.

"Look, mother, it's Perfect Potter, Mudblood, and the blood traitors. Have you come here to beg for money? Sorry but no filth allowed." said Draco.

"Shut-up, Malfoy!" said Harry as pulled out his wand and inched towards Draco.

Narcissa Malfoy walked away from behind the clothes rack and went closer to them.

" Put your wand back, Potter, if you hurt my son you will reunite with Sirius faster than I will with my husband." said Narcissa Malfoy threateningly.

"Use death-eater ways, why don't you. That's why your beloved husband went to Azkaban." said Harry.

"My husband is more honourable than any other person! How dare you insult him." said Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ow! Stop sticking your pins on my skin, woman! Mother, I don't think I want these anymore." said Draco as he pulled off the robes and threw them to the ground.

"Yes, Draco, now I know what kind off filth buys here. We'd do better in Twilfitt and Tattings." said Narcissa Malfoy as she turned to leave.

Before Draco left, he gave a glare to each of them. When his eyes met Ginny's they lingered a bit longer than they did with the others and the glare softened. But he quickly composed himself and left.

Ginny didn't redden but there was a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Harry shook his head and they continued their shopping as if nothing happened. Then they left and met up with Mrs. Weasley in the bookshop. After that, they apparated home, back to the Burrow. Ginny ran straight to her room and jumped on her bed. She grabbed her quill and diary and started a new entry in her diary.

* * *

I know that I am a terrible person because I don't know how to spell and punctuate. I'm sorry. I tried to make it better or is it worse? But you don't need to read it any longer and you don't need to tell me in my reviews that I am horrible, I know that already. Thanks and I guess I'm wasting your time I just really want to finish this whether people read it or not.


	2. Confusion and debates

Draco went down away from Diagon Alley and headed to Knockturn Alley. He just successfully slipped away from his mother. He went down the path and in Borgin's. He searched around for the oily shop owner. But he was also thinking very hard to himself:

_God, was that the weaslette? She changed a lot since the previous year. _

_**Stop thinking about that filthy Weasley. She's too poor for anything, really.** _

_You're being a prat. She doesn't look bad now that those hideous freckles cleared up._

_**No, no stop. She's a blood traitor, forbidden. FORBIDDEN!**_

_And it doesn't hurt that she has a great figure... _

_**FORBIDDEN!** _

_And her hair isn't the horrible Weasley orange...more of a wine red or auburn..._

_**FORBID--Hey, that's gay**!_

_GAY?! NEVER! Besides think of all those girls who want me... I can't let them down... _

_**Yeah, because I'm damn hot!** _

_Yeah I am, even guys want me--_

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"asked Borgin in his oily voice.

"Can you fix this? And I need that too." said Draco.

"Right away, sir. Is that all?"

"Yes, Borgin, it is. Hurry up." said Draco. Draco waited, then he left the shop.

His life was so complicated. All the pressure was on him, if he doesn't do his task...his dear mother..._I shouldn't think of this now, I still have time._ He thought. He had too many things on his mind and the next day he would be going back to Hogwarts. Back to the useless studying and tests and assignments. Those wouldn't help him in life at all. Especially if he had other, bigger plans. His head started spinning so he quickly went back to find his mother.

She was in the bookstore.

"Ahh, Draco, there you are. Have you found what you need?" asked Narcissa Malfoy.

"Yes, mother. Shall we apparate back home?" said Draco.

His mother simply nodded. His mother was of course well aware of his task and the consequences if he didn't do it. She was worried. Not only for herself but especially for Draco who was too young to do it. After all, he was only sixteen.

The two of them apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Draco headed back to his room and took a headache healing potion and an anti-dream potion. He needed as much sleep as he could get, the next day would be quite long...


	3. Cheat! and bad moods

_Dear Diary, Is it possible to like someone you hate? Never mind...I have a boyfriend already, and he's a good one. Well today I'm going back to Hogwarts as a 5th year. I'm so excited. Mum got me new robes and all. Now I don't need to wear those hideous second-hand ones. Look out Hogwarts, there's a new girl in town-- ugh, that sounded too lame. Wait a minute, someone's coming. (1 minute later...) That was Phlegm also known as Fleur. She's so annoying these days, really. Just because she's marrying Bill she waltzes all around the house saying: 'Zis and Zat.' I can't stand her, neither can mum or Hermione. But all the boys can--just because she's part veela and all. Well, better get going, I might miss the train._

Ginny closed her diary and put it inside her suitcase. Then she shrunk it and tucked it in her pocket. She went down the stairs and met up with Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Harry.

"Is everyone here? All complete?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

A chorus of 'yes' was heard.

They all apparated to platform 9 and 3/4. Each of them passed through the pillar and arrived near the Hogwarts Express.

"Ooh, my children are all grown up. Goodbye and good luck, dears. Have fun." said Mrs. Weasley as she waved at them until they were safely inside the train. Ginny was not as emotional as her mother was, though she did try, because this was Mrs. Weasley's tradition—she did this every year.

Ginny passed by a lot of compartments but did not enter any of them for the reason that she wanted to be alone. She saw and passed by a certain compartment that had some Slytherin 6th years, namely Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle. But where was Blaise Zabini? Anyways, Crabbe and Goyle sat opposite to Malfoy and Parkinson. Pansy was sitting down with Draco's head on her lap. She was stroking his hair and smirking as if anyone would have killed to be in her place.

Ginny suddenly was in a bad mood and she stormed into an empty compartment—it wasn't actually empty. Dean was in there with Parvati—snogging. They broke apart and Ginny did not look happy.

"Look Gin it isn't how it looks I--" but Dean never got to finish his sentence because in a minute his face was full of bat bogeys.

Ginny looked murderous and left.

_Stupid boyfriends always get your heart broken_...thought Ginny, furiously. Then a second year came to her.

"Ginny W-Weasley? Professor Slughorn told me to give you this..."he said as he handed her a fancy invitation.

It said she was invited to the compartment of a 'Professor Slughorn'. She shrugged, it would be better than crying out loud and having no compartment.

She went to his compartment and saw Blaise Zabini and some other guys. She sat down beside Professor Slughorn.

"Ho, ho, ho... This lovely young lady is Ginerva Weasley, boys. She made the most wonderful bat-bogey hex I have ever seen. And she looked quite made at the victim, mind you, it was a boy. A fool, if you ask me... Isn't he Ginerva?" asked the stout Professor Slughorn.

"Yes, professor. That was my boyfriend Dean Thomas... Idiot--I mean, er, sorry, professor..."said Ginny.

"Oh, that is your boyfriend? And you hexed him? Why? I saw another girl in there...Who was she?" asked Professor Slughorn.

Blaise Zabini looked quite interested on the subject. Ginny glanced at him then looked back at Slughorn.

"Yeah, he _was_. B-because he was being a-a git. He-he--that girl you saw was Parvati Patil. He was s-snogging her...That's why I hexed him..."said Ginny with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry to have brought this up, Ginerva. What a shame...Oh well, it's his loss—such a brilliant girl like you. And he picked a, and if I may say so myself, quite ugly girl..."said Slughorn.

The boys snorted and Ginny blushed and snickered.

"Professor Slughorn is actually right,_ Ginerva_. You're too good for him..."said Blaise.

"Thanks..."said Ginny. Then Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom arrived in the party and the conversations continued on and on...


	4. Stomping and bleeding

Draco was just staying in his compartment with Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson when Blaise got back from the meeting he was invited to._ What do I care about some stupid club? Maybe it isn't even worth my time._ Thought Draco

"So, Zabini, what did you do in the meeting?" asked Draco.

"Aah, just some low filth from other houses. It was fun though...even if Potter and Longbottom were there--"

"_Longbottom!? _He was invited? Slug horn must not know that I am in this compartment, I mean seriously, Potter _and _Longbottom...Who else?" said Draco with a slight sneer.

"Well, there was Weasley--"

"Weasel King?!"

"No the female one--"

"Oh, you mean Weaselette. What happened?" asked Draco, now very interested.

"Well for one, she broke up with that Thomas bloke-- caught cheating, poor loser suffered her wrath. Serves him right, though, he wasn't good enough for her..."

"Yeah, i agree--"

"Are you starting to like her now Draco? You can't possibly think _she's_ attractive!" yelled Pansy who, now, stopped stoking his hair.

Draco looked annoyed.

"No, Pansy, ofcourse not--"

"Good. But you do have to admit she is quite the looker though, I mean, Blaise thinks she's pretty and we all know you're hard to please, aren't you, Blaise?" asked Pansy who started to stroke Draco's hair again.

"Me? Like _her_? No way. But she _is_ very pretty though, to be honest." said Blaise.

Draco thought about what Blaise said.

_Maybe she _is_ kind of pretty; I mean that hair, that body, that-- THAT'S ENOUGH! No more thinking of **her** anymore, Draco...I think I'm going insane talking to myself..._ thought Draco.

"Er, Draco, are you okay? You seem a little, er, distracted..."said Blaise.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the mission _he_ gave me..."

"Th-the Dark Lord gave you a mission? But your not even of age yet..."said Blaise.

Pansy looked awed so did Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, this is a special mission... And, perhaps you can help me..." Draco said but he didn't go any further.

The train stopped and most of the students piled out. Pansy held her hand out to Draco.

"I'll meet you there I left something..."was all he said.

She looked disappointed but left anyways. Draco went back to the compartment and froze someone.

"Well, well, well Potter. I knew it was you. I saw something shine on the place where Blaise walked in. I don't care; I didn't say anything of importance to me anyways. And by the time someone finds you, you'll be halfway to London... Well, Potter I have to go might miss the ceremony..."said Draco as he stomped on the face of Harry Potter whose nose was now bleeding profusely and he put the invisibility cloak on top of him.

Then Draco went out of the train, leaving a heavily bleeding Harry.

* * *

There you go I'm tryin to fix the mess I hope its working. 


	5. Laughing and sobbing

_Dear Diary, I'm quite happy about the Slug Club thing. At least this is one club Hermione can't and isn't in. But when I'm there, there seems to be something missing... Like a person or something like that—not Ron or Hermione, of course. I don't hate all Slytherins anymore...I met one nice one that's why. His name? Blaise Zabini. He's okay but I do not like him in 'that' sort of way. I could though…but I don't. I like him, you know, just like a best friend or brother or something. I can't understand how he can possibly be friends with Malfoy, I mean, Malfoy is mean and he's...not. Well, I have to go, sorting time._

Ginny looked up and heard only the last few words of Dumbledore's speech:

"...and there will be an opening ball for the fourth years and up. A _masquerade_ ball, mind you. So it is expected that you will have your costumes by the weekend because it will be held on Sunday evening. On Saturday, it is a Hogsmeade weekend you may buy your costumes there. Seeing that it is already...Friday! Well, that means tomorrow is the Hogsmeade weekend... Anyways, since most of us are already hungry, let the feast begin." as he said this, the food appeared and student were serving themselves already.

"Ginny, have you seen Harry? He wasn't with us when we got down the train..."

"No, Ron, I haven't seen him. I know, he's over there!"

"Where?"

"On your plate."

"Really? Sorry Harry!"

"Er, Ron, I'm right over here..."said an out-of-breath Harry whose shirt was covered with blood.

"Oh...GINNY!" said Ron angrily at Ginny who was clutching her stomache with laughter, Hermione was laughing too.

"Haha, R-Ron you-haha, can be s-so d-daft at times!" said Hermione who calmed down.

"More like all the time." said Ginny.

This time Harry too exploded with laughter.

"S-sorry, Ron, I just...Hahaha!" said Harry.

"Harry! Not you too! It's like you're her best friends not mine." said Ron.

Ginny shook her head and continued to eat.

Later on, she felt two eyes staring at her and looked around. Her eyes landed on the Slytherin table, on Blaise Zabini. He smiled and waved. Draco noticed this, elbowed him in the ribs, and while Blaise was grimacing in pain, he smirked at her then nodded. Ginny nodded back but was so freaked out, she left.

She was walking towards the Gryffindor tower when she spotted someone she wanted so much to hurt: Dean.

"Oi! You! I want to talk to you." She said as she ran towards him and slammed him on the wall, not so gently.

"L-look, Gin, I'm really sorry."

"I know, you have to be. But, why'd you do it,_ Thomas_?"

He winced at the sound of how she said his name.

"B-Because, um, I really like her and-and...I don't know, Gin. I thought you were Hermione and I wanted to make her jealous--"

"Oh, Okay... Let me get this straight, because you like 'Mione, you had to snog the Patil girl..."

"Well...yeah?" said Dean in a small voice.

"Fine, whatever, _Thom-arse_. You can go snog anyone you like...You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we're _over_." said Ginny so threateningly that when she let go, Dean ran away as fast as he could.

Ginny ran towards the lake and sat down on the grass. She sighed and let all her hurt, anger and regrets out.

_Why? Why can't someone just like me or something? Its __**always**__ Hermione...or Parvati or Lavender, but mostly Hermione. Is it because she's really smart--or because she's best friends with Harry--or-or she's prettier than me? I can't understand it! Why? Am I ugly? Or does the world just hate me? _thought Ginny as she sobbed some more...

Draco walked by the lake.

It was the best place he could organize his thoughts. Everything was still so complicated with this stupid mission: Kill Dumbledore. Draco felt ill just thinking of it. It sounds easy, yes but when you do it...Then he heard sobbing and he stopped and looked around, trying to spot the source.

But there was no one around...there!

A small figure, curled up into a ball, it can't be a boy...must be a girl.

Then he ran towards the figure silently.

"Who is there?" asked Draco.

The girl froze.

"Go away!" she said in a small voice.

Then she stood up and lit her wand.

"Oh, it's you...Why are you here?" asked Ginny.

"What do you mean? I'm prefect. You in the other hand...What are _you_ doing here?" asked Draco.

"What does it look like I was doing, Malfoy? I was crying."

"Why?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Tell me. I won't tell anyone." He said so genuinely that Ginny believed him.

"Fine, it's because..." and Ginny continued to tell him about Dean, only that part. Not the jealousy part.

"So you're telling me he dumped you so than he could snog that hideous Patil?" asked Draco.

"Well, yeah." said Ginny.

"Its okay, Weasley. He's not even worth it..."

"Thanks, er, it's getting late. I better go now. Uh, bye, Malfoy." said Ginny.

"Yeah, S'okay, Weaslette. Call me Draco." said Draco.

"Okay, Draco. Call me Ginny... And Draco?" said Ginny.

"Yeah, Ginny?" Draco said.

"Thanks." Said Ginny with a small smile.

"Your welcome." said Draco, and he slightly smiled too, as he went to the Dungeons and Ginny went to the Gryffindor Tower.


	6. Cranky and smileys

Draco woke up all cranky the next morning because Pansy woke him up telling him:

"I want to go shopping, Drakie!"

"Shut-up you stupid wench!" said Draco, crankily.

"Its ok, Drake, don't need to be cranky I mean I am your girlfriend and you are my boyfriend..."said Pansy.

"Fine, just get out of my room I'll meet you in the great hall." said Draco with a yawn.

So Pansy left.

Draco got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look so alive yet he was still as handsome as ever. His mission was taking a toll on him. He lacked a lot of sleep and gained a lot of pressure, but the hardest of all was thinking of a plan, doing it and not getting caught. The consequences were especially the hardest too.

He took a shower, changed and went to the Great Hall. There, he sat beside Pansy and Blaise.

"Drakie, come, sit and eat. So you won't be so tired. I'm so sorry I woke you up that way, I should have known...With the 'you-know-what' and all, you must be tired." said Pansy with concern as she got food for him.

Draco nodded tiredly and gratefully ate.

He looked around and examined each and everyone in the different house. But he didn't get to finish because he met a pair of hazel eyes.

Ginny's eyes met Draco's. She was watching him ever since he slouched in. Malfoys never slouch; it was like a sin for them or something. He looked so tired with eye bags under his eyes and his beautiful mercury grey eyes not anymore shining with the same mischievous and slyness as they used to. He was deathly pale too even more pale then the usual. Something must be wrong.

_Oh, Draco, if only you would let someone get close enough to understand and know you...they could help you...I could help you..._Thought Ginny with a sigh.

"Gin, is something wrong?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, Harry, its fine...All fine." she said.

Then she looked back at Draco and he smirked at her. She stuck out her tongue and did a stupid face. Draco looked so amused he smiled at her. She smiled back.

Hermione looked at her with a weird expression. Ginny shook her head and Hermione continued talking and eating. Ginny rolled her eyes and made faces at Hermione. Draco smiled some more.

Ginny stopped and left because she already wanted to go to Hogsmeade ahead of the other students to buy a dress.

_Not like I need it...I have no date..._she thought.

Draco watched Ginny leave and stopped smiling and quickly changed it into a smirk.

"Let's go, it's getting boring and we can be first." said Blaise.

Draco and the others nodded. And they left the great hall.

They got in the only carriage they saw, but it wasn't empty. Inside was Ginerva Weasley scribbling on an emerald green diary.

"Weaslette, I didn't know you liked green, isn't that a Slytherin color?" asked Draco with a smirk, the others smirked with him.

Ginny quickly shut her diary, stood up and glared at them.

"So? You're stuck with me for the rest of the trip." said Ginny. "

You can always LEAVE, Weasley-girl." said Pansy.

"Yeah right, like hell I would." said Ginny coolly.

"Wow, Weaslette. You've grown quite a backbone. We'll stay here and you have to deal with it. Even if you don't leave." said Draco.

"Fine, _Draco_. I'll stay." said Ginny.

Pansy gasped and Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle looked at her curiously.

"Draco, She called you: Draco." said Pansy.

"Well, that _is_ my name isn't it. And besides I don't care. Now lets all sit down." said Draco as he took a seat across from Ginny.

Blaise and Goyle sat beside Ginny while Pansy and Crabbe sat beside Draco.

The rest of the trip continued in silence.


	7. Following and stopping

The carriage came to a stop and Ginny rushed hurriedly out of the carriage, when she was already out the door, Pansy followed.

Draco said: "Where the heck are you going, Pans?"

"Never mind, just don't follow or wait up for Me." was her reply.

Draco looked at Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise for some sort of explanation but all Blaise said was: "Must be her time of month."

Ginny felt as if someone was following her and looked back.

"Why the hell are you tailing me, Parkinson?" she asked as she turned around to face the pretty Slytherin girl.

"Listen, Weaslette, I know that you are somewhat jealous of the Mudblood Granger."

"Humph, how are you so sure?"

"Well, I might act dumb but hello, how do you think I passed the lower years?"

"The same way Crabbe and Goyle did."

Pansy looked coldly at Ginny and said so coolly that Ginny winced: " Weasley there's one thing about me that you should know: I don't cheat. Get over it. I may not be as smart as that horrible Mudblood but I could get higher grades than Draco if I wanted to."

"Whatever." mumbled Ginny as she continued to walk.

Pansy went in front of her to block her and Ginny sighed and looked at her.

"What is it this time, Parkinson?"

"Pansy."

"What?"

"My name is Pansy."

"Yeah, so?"

Pansy sighed. "You can call me Pansy. You called Draco: Draco, so you can call me Pansy."

"Um, ok, Pansy, now if you'll excuse me I really have to go and buy a dress for the masquerade."

"Oh no you don't besides, I'm going to buy mine too so we could buy together." said Pansy as she looped her arm through Ginny's.

Ginny looked at her suspiciously. "Hmm, why are you friendly all of a sudden, Parkin-- Pansy?"

Pansy winced. "Is it that clear?"

"Well, yeah."

Pansy slumped a bit. "Ok, I'm going to get right to the point."

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not a very good Slytherin."

"Uh, yeah right. But why do you say that? You're a great Slytherin-- well, as great as a Slytherin can be..."

"Thanks for the Gryffie cheering but its not going to work... But whatever... I'm not a very good Slytherin because I want to be a better person-- I want to be you're friend?"

"Of course you can!"

"Then as a friend can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away, Pansy."

"Wait, I'm already your friend but I still don't know your name."

"It's Ginny."

"Aah, ok. So, Ginny, can I ask you the question now, as a friend?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you like Draco?"

"Um, he's not such a bad person once you get to know him-- but I guess you already knew that..."

"No that's not what I mean."

"What _do _you mean?"

"I mean do you _like_ him-- as in fancy him?"

AN (SORT OF) INSPIRATION TO THOSE WHO ARE DICOURAGED TO WRITE:

I apologize about the wrong things I have written these past few months I (ehemfriendehem) just do not check the spelling and grammar very thoroughly (I am spelling this wrongly huh?) anyways for those who think I should stop writing, maybe I should. Sorry, but I can't stop. I want to finish this story whether (wrong too huh?) you like it or not. Please don't bother with the honest reviews I know my mistakes and I make mistakes, no one can change that. Once I start I never stop (unless I have an exam but, oh well). But if you do want to give me an honest review (insulting or not) you can. It's a free world and I have already received two honest ones (why not more). I totally agree with them both but I just can't stop. I am really sorry if my stories or story is making your eyes bleed or become blind but you don't have to read it if you don't want to I already tried to make it better (or is it worse?) by putting spaces and checking the spellings and grammar. If it is still wrong I apologize and my computer must be busted. Well that's it I guess.

Note for those who approve of the story:

Thanks and I'll try to add more!!

Love (or from): Author.


	8. choking and wiping

Draco went down to follow Pansy but Blaise stopped him.

"Hey! Why can't I follow her?" asked Draco.

"Drake, you heard her she does not want anyone following her."

"But—"

"No, Draco. Let's just leave her alone, you know that she has her girl stuff and we have our guy stuff. It's nature."

Draco slumped.

"Fine. Let's just go do our guy stuff…"

Blaise nodded and so he and Draco ditched Crabbe and Goyle to walk around.

They got to a deserted pub, ordered butterbeer and sat down.

"So, Drake, who're you taking to the masquerade?"

"Oh, I dunno … Maybe Pansy or something."

Blaise raised an eyebrow as their drinks arrived. Then, he took a sip.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Why do you ask?" said Draco as he took a big swig from his butterbeer.

"Nothing, really. I just heard from some sources that you've become close with a certain Gryffindor. Some even said that you've taken quite a fancy to her."

Draco choked on his drink.

"Who? The Mudblood? Or is it Brown?" said Draco as he wiped his mouth.

Blaise laughed.

"No way. More like…the Weaslette."

Draco turned red and he fumbled with his collar.

"The Weaslette? No way. She's too…uh, Weasel-like."

"Save it, Drake. I know you like her. At least you have good taste. She is really pretty."

"Whatever you think, Blaise…"

Blaise gave Draco a sly look.

"You know, she's so pretty that I'm thinking of asking her to the ball."

Draco looked mad and he frowned.

"I don't care. You don't need to ask her, you know. She isn't that pretty, really. You'd only embarrass us and yourself."

Blaise laughed loud.

"Draco you should have seen the look on your face when I said that I would ask her out to the ball."

Draco turned red again.

"Why you—"

"Stop the drama, Draco Malfoy."

"Hmph, are you really going to ask her to the ball?"

"Nope. But you should."

"But—"

"No buts, Malfoy."

"But—"

"No."

"But—"

"NO!"

"Fine, I'll ask her. Sheesh, don't need to get your knickers in a bunch."

Blaise opened his mouth to say something but Draco beat him to it.

"Hehe, just kidding Zabini."

"Since when does a Malfoy kid?"

"Since he decided to ask a Weasley to the ball."

"Fine."

"Cheer up, Zabini, don't look so glum. You could ask Pansy to the ball."

"Yeah, I will. I just don't want to be you when you tell her that you aren't going with her."

Draco gulped.

"Oh yeah. Listen, since you're my best friend, can you tell Pansy for me? Thanks, mate." Said Draco as he rushed out the door.

Blaise paid and shook his head.


	9. Hesitating and buying

Ginny froze. She couldn't meet Pansy's eyes. She just gained a new friend and now she might lose her and gain a new enemy. That really sucks.

"What?! I can never like that evil, conniving asshol—"

"Save it, G. Weasley. I know that you like him. That's ok because I'm starting to be more independent."

Ginny looked relieved but raised an eyebrow. They started walking towards the robe shop.

"Oh, really?"

"Mm-hmm… Because usually during summer I would absolutely miss him and I would write to him everyday but this summer I—wait, how do I know that you can be trusted?" asked Pansy, suspiciously.

"I promise that I won't tell. Besides I never really had a best friend—I mean, I have Hermione but she's more of a sister and all she does is read and talk about school stuff. I don't want to take any advice from that stupid book she has about girl stuff, I mean, none of those actually work." Said Ginny with a laugh.

"Yeah, but it seems to be working because almost half the guys in our school like her. But I don't care anymore, you seem to care though."

"Me? Pfft…No way!" Ginny said quickly.

"Yeah right, Gin. But anyways I've never had a best friend too. Millie isn't exactly the smartest person and Daphne…"

"Slut." The two girls said together. Then they burst out laughing. They slowly stopped then Ginny said:

"Well, that makes two of us then."

"Since we never really had best friends, what stops us from starting now?" asked Pansy.

"Yeah, let's be best friends. And since we are, now, best friends, you could trust me with that independence speech you we're going on about…" said Ginny.

Pansy laughed.

"Fine. As I was saying, this summer I didn't really get that feeling when someone you like replies to you after you write to them, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. That was the case with me and… well, I don't want to talk about it." said Ginny, quickly trying to change the subject.

Pansy frowned and then pouted.

"But- but we're bestfriends. We should tell each other everything."

"Well, you're right-- ooh, look, we're here." said Ginny, again trying to change the subject.

Pansy frowned again. But didn't say anything.

When they got in Pansy ran straight to the dress department, dragging a laughing Ginny behind her.

Pansy came to a halt in front of the most expensive dresses. Ginny turned red.

"Uh, Pansy, I can't afford any of these dresses..." said Ginny softly.

Pansy appeared to not have heard her and released her hand and started to check out a black halter top dress. Holding the black halter top dress, she got a green one of the same style.

Ginny looked at Pansy shop for a dress, awkwardly. She was about to walk away, but then suddenly Pansy shoved the really nice black halter dress at her.

"What the-- Pansy I really can't afford this--"

Ginny stopped in mid-sentence when Pansy gave her a cold hard stare.

"Try it on." said Pansy eerily quietly.

When Ginny didn't move Pansy looked annoyed.

"I said, try it on." she repeated.

Ginny looked scared and hurried straight towards the dressing room. Pansy smirked.

"I'm soo good at this." she mumbled to herself proudly.

Then she went straight in another dressing room.

* * *

Ginny anxiously came out of the dressing room. She first opened it just a bit and scanned the place for Pansy.

Pansy just opened her own dressing room which was right beside Ginny's.

They finally saw each other and both said:

"Oh, there you are."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Come out and show me how you look."

Ginny hesitated and said:

"I guess it doesn't fit so well."

Ginny went out of the room and Pansy smiled.

"What, are you blind? It fits perfectly. Now go back inside and change and give me that dress."

"But, I can't afford it. I could just get another one and--"

"Shut-up and change, Weasley."

Ginny went back inside without another word.

Pansy stood out side the dressing room and waited.

"Can you tell now what you were about to tell me before we got here?" asked Pansy.

"Umm, fine. It was like that with me and Dean we were just sort of--"

"Drifting apart, yeah... That's the same with me and Draco. So right now you can have him."

Ginny got out of the room and stared at Pansy in shock.

"But- but you love him--"

"Like a brother. Besides I bet he's gonna ask you to the ball."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I think so because he didn't ask me so... yeah. Besides I'm sorta waiting for Blaise to ask me."

"Blaise??!!"

"Yeah, Blaise. He's funny, smart, sweet and damn hot."

Ginny laughed.

"I guess that's sort of true..." said Ginny.

Pansy smiled.

"So it's settled then. You and Draco, me and Blaise."

Ginny smiled but then frowned. Pansy saw this.

"What's wrong?"

"I still can't afford the dress."

"Gods, your such a worry wart. I'm gonna pay for the dress duh, Weasley. Honestly, I thought you were smarter than your dolt of a brother." said Pansy with a smile.

"Hey!"

"I'm joking!"

"Uh,huh. And since when does Pansy Parkinson joke?" asked Ginny.

Pansy stuck out her tongue.

"Since she stopped liking Draco Malfoy."

Then Pansy paid for the dresses and the two girls left the shop and went back to Hogwarts.


	10. Pacing and so not breathing

It was quite a nice day outside Hogwarts so most of the students stayed outside except for four students.

The two boys of the four students were in the room of Draco Malfoy, one pacing around and one lying on the other's bed yawning in a bored way.

This was getting ridiculous.

"Stop it, Draco!" said Blaise as he got up and held the shoulders of his nervous friend and shook them.

"I can't, Blaise. I'm serious about this. If I bust this, I will die. DIE!" yelled Draco Malfoy in an 'un-draco malfoyish way' waving his arms around as he shrugged Blaise's hands off him and continued to pace.

Blaise sighed and sat back down on the bed with a big 'thud'.

"Draco, I talked to Pansy this morning and--"

"Great! What did she say?" said Draco.

Blaise laughed.

"You're off the hook. She don't like you no more, mate. She found me."

"That's great, you guys are good together. Now about Ginny…"

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yeah. She'll love you, ok? She'll say yes."

Draco turned pink at that.

"Shut it, Zabini. Or else."

"Or else what? You'll hurt me with your in-love puppyness."

"That's not even a word."

"So? What I'm trying to say is that, Draco, you can't even hurt a fly. You're too Ginny-loving right now."

Draco flashed a look at Blaise.

"Let's go, Zabini, before I become more pathetic and will embarrass myself more in front of Ginny."

At that Blaise got up and he and Draco left to go to the main doors of Hogwarts where 95 of the students were basking in the sun's warm rays.

"Gin, gin, gin, gin, gin, gin,GIN!"

"WHAAT!?" yelled Ginny. This was pissing her off. Pansy was dragging her around the whole school telling her to hurry up and stuff like:

Pansy: 'Look pretty.'

Ginny: 'I'm always pretty.'

"Great, you're ready, now hurry up!" said Pansy as she dragged Ginny towards the main entrance of Hogwarts.

"Why?" asked Ginny when they got there.

Pansy didn't answer and even if she did, Ginny would be too shocked at what happened next to listen or even care.

There, right in front of her, stood Draco Malfoy who, nervously, ran a hand through his hair and stared at her with his breath-taking grey eyes.

Pansy stood beside Ginny, smiling, and she winked at Blaise. Blaise smirked at her.

All eyes were on the four.

Ginny couldn't stop looking at him.

"I-can't-breathe." she whispered softly to Pansy.

Apparently, Draco heard this and smirked and that broke the ice.

"You don't have to, Ginny Weasley."

The crowd gasped, Draco Malfoy was getting weird in an 'un-draco malfoy-ish' way.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and challenged.

"Mm-hmm... And why is that, Mister Malfoy?"

The crowd was getting anxious. This was very rare. As in, it never ever happened in the history of histories.

Pansy and Blaise started to laugh at the looks everyone was giving Draco and Ginny.

Draco's smirk widened.

"Because I, Draco Malfoy, am officially asking you, Ginny Weasley, to be my partner in the masquerade ball."


	11. Staring and smiling

Ginny smiled.

"Is that so, Draco?" said Ginny.

_Oh god's why is he so hot and why is he looking at me that way?_thought Ginny as she studied the look that Draco gave her, and believe me, it was _the _look.

He just had that look that no words could explain and he looked at her as if no one else was there except for them. Just the two of them alone in the world.

"Hell yeah." said Draco.

He really couldn't stop looking away. She was just so beautiful.

Her auburn hair shining in the daylight, her cheeks a bit pink cause of the blush, her eyes sparkling of... was that happiness?

Ginny laughed at him.

They both seemed confident to each other but everyone clearly saw that they were both nervous because ever since Draco was there Ginny was as red as her hair. Draco, on the other hand, wouldn't really meet her gaze but he would just stare at her.

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other and shared a silent laugh but when Ginny and Draco glanced at them, they turned it into a coughing fit.

Draco and Ginny rolled their eyes and then they continued their conversation.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this._ Thought Ginny as she took a step closer to Draco and flashed a charming smile.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, you're asking me, a Weasley, out to the ball in front of everyone? My, my, Draco, you've got a lot of nerve, you know." said Ginny rather angrily, or so they thought.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Yeah, I have got a lot. A lot of feelings for you, so are you going to accept on not, Ginny love, cause I really haven't got all day."

_Hurry up, this is getting ridiculous._ They both thought at the same time.

Ginny pouted.

Draco thought it was rather cute, but that was also what the rest of the male Hogwarts population was thinking and their girlfriends elbowed them rather hard.

You could hear the murmurs and mumbles of "Ow, what was that for?" "ouch!" and many others.

Draco looked up at them and smirked._ Hah! I got her first, boo hoo for you! _he thought proudly.

This time, the girls gawked. Their boyfriends tried to get their attention back. Ginny laughed and the guys were awed.

Draco and Ginny decided to ignore the annoying couples' fights.

"Aw, Draco, you don't have enough time for your Girlfriend? That's sad." Ginny said, boldly.

Draco was impressed too.

"My girlfriend?"

"What? Might as well start." said Ginny.

Draco's heart soared.

The crowd finally clapped for the two. Some were happy, some were pissed, but who cares? Nothing interesting ever happens anymore.

_Ginny, this is your chance. _Thought Ginny as she took a step forward, grabbed Draco's tie and kissed him hard. At first he was surprised, but soon got the message and kissed back. They looked so cute,but unfortunately...

"Ginevra Weasley! What are you donig?!"

* * *

That's really short. sorry. I've been really busy and i sorta fast forwarded it. Thanks for the revs. I'll add more, i swear. 


	12. Shouting and glaring

Ginny closed her eyes and turned around.

Draco glared at the person behind her.

It was the trio: Harry, Ron and 'Mione.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, it's called snogging. And if you don't mind, I'm busy doing it so you can just leave." said Ginny. Then she turned back to Draco who was still glaring but after she forcefully snogged him for the second time, he didn't seem to mind anymore.

Ron opened his mouth then closed it. Harry looked pissed at Draco and Hermione just shook her head then they walked away. But everyone could hear the voice of Ron screaming:

"That stupid ferret got my sister and turned her into a deatheater's slut and I can't do anything about it!"

Pansy and Blaise just glared at the trio until they were out of sight.

The crowd saw everything and some thought that it was sad. Ginny _was_ such a nice girl, was what the girls thought. Ginny's getting _even_ hotter, was what the male population were thinking.

Ginny stopped the kiss and Draco gave her a questioning look. But then he saw that she wasn't feeling very well he took her hand in his and led her back inside.

Even if the crowd couldn't hear Ginny murmuring, they could clearly see the tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Draco led Ginny into his private chambers in the Slytherin common room. There, he let her collapse on the bed and let it all out. She started crying out loud and sobbing. Draco went to her and took her in his arms and cradled her: stroking her hair while she cried on his chest. An hour passed and Ginny was still sobbing. 

"W-why can't they un-understand? N-no one's keeping them from dating who they want. It's so unfair. I'm a-always the baby here! 'Ginny, don't grow up too fast.' 'Ginny do not date many boys, only one, the one you'll marry.' They didn't even really know about Dean!"

"Gin, it's ok, we'll make it through. your brother is just being mean. He doesn't understand. You can stay with me tonight, you know." said Draco.

Ginny's sobbing stopped a bit but she was still hiccuping. She looked up at him.

"Y-you'd do that for me?"

"Hell, yeah. This isn't even close to what more I would do for you, Ginny." _I'd do more and more, hell, I might even die for you._ thought Draco.

"O-ok. I will."

"Great. It's still--whoah it's eight. How does the time pass. Want some food?" asked Draco.

Ginny was about to answer when the door suddenly burst open and the whole Slytherin population piled in. Yes, Draco's room was _that_ big.

Draco held Ginny protectively and shouted:

"What the hell, you guys, shut the door and what are you doing here?"

Blaise emerged from the crowd.

"Okay, move it. Blaise passing here with his lovely Pansy." said Blaise as he walked towards them, bringing Pansy beside him.

Whe Blaise got to Draco and Ginny, he said:

"Here we are. Draco, Ginny, we are here to help and support you. Each and every one of us is here to make sure that those other students from other houses do not criticise your decision to be together. To be honest, we all think that you look good together and we've accepted Ginny, of course. She's our favourite and only loved Gryffie. To be honest, she shouldn't be in any house except for slytherin. So, yeah... That's pretty much it..."

During this speech the whole Slytherin house nodded in agreement.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other.

"If you're done already, can you go now cause me and Ginny really have to eat." said draco.

Blaise smirked.

"No problem." Then he snapped his fingers and in came little first years bringing food in. A lot of food, that is. Ginny and Draco laughed and were served food.

They ate it happily and gratefully. The incident that happened an hour before, forgotten. Almost.


	13. The trio's time and no dg

In the Gryffindor common room…

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in the sofa all huddled up together whispering in hushed voices.

"I still can't believe that Gin-bug would do that." Ron said.

"Yeah, I did not know that she was like that. I mean, the Ginny I know would never sink that low." Harry said.

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"I don't know, you guys. Ginny really did seem happy. Think about it, when has she ever been given _exactly_ what she wants?" Hermione said kindly.

Ron thought about it.

"Well, she _did_ look happy—"

"How can you say that? Of course she's unhappy. And she does not know what she wants. I know what she wants!" yelled Harry as he stood up.

Hermione and Ron looked startled.

"H-harry? Calm down…" Hermione said quietly.

Harry turned red.

"I will NOT calm down until I see that Ginny is safely here with ME and NOT with bloody Malfoy!!!" Harry shouted some more.

"HARRY! This is what she wants, ok? Let my sister be—"

"NO! I will not! This is not what she wants. She wants me! She just hasn't realized it yet." Harry said.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry beat him to it.

"Listen here, she wants me I know it—"

Ron turned red and stood up.

"No you listen here, Harry. You can help me defend my sister from people, fine. You can take my family's attention away from me, whatever. You can shout at me, sure. But what you cannot do is make my sister unhappy or shout at Hermione. Hermione is MY future girl friend and Ginny is MY sister. If anyone messes with them, they mess with me and right now, Potter you are messing with me, so back off!"

Ron yelled turning redder by the second. By the time he finished he was as red as the decorations in the common room.

Harry sat down and kept quiet. Eventually, Ron's breathing evened out and he sat back down.

No one spoke during those five minutes. Thankfully, no one else was there to witness the Trio's embarrassing display. They were still all outside gossiping about the hottest news: Draco and Ginny.

"I-I'm sorry, Ron. I just guess that I just can't get over the fact that you're sister does not like me anymore, especially since I was starting to like her." Harry said.

Hermione sighed. Finally she'd say something.

"Look, Harry, I know that it's hard to get used to these things but you just have to. Sometimes you don't realize that you have something great until it's gone." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know but I always wanted to have a special place in Ginny's heart and I want her to have a special place in mine." Harry said.

Hermione smiled. But it was Ron who answered this time.

"Harry, you'll always have a special place in her heart, whether she fancies you or not. Ginny loves you like a brother. She looks up to you."

Whoa. That was a cool thing for Ron to say. It might have even been the deepest.

Hermione smiled at Ron, proudly.

"I guess you're right. I guess that I was so shocked or scared or something that I thought I liked her. That's…weird. Yeah, she'll always be a sister to me." Harry sighed.

"There, that's our Harry." Hermione said and Ron ruffled his already messy hair.

"Hey! You guys don't have to act as my parents. That's just odd." Harry said in embarrassment.

"Aww, is ickle Harrykins embarrassed by mummy and daddy?" Ron teased as he pinched Harry's cheeks, pretty off-character if you ask me.

"That's it! I'm sick of you guys doing this to me. And P.S. Ron, that's your nickname." Harry said with a slight smile and headed to the boy's quarters.

Ron and Hermione shared a short laugh then shut up.

"Uh, Ron, when you said 'Future Girlfriend'—"

"Yeah, I meant it so will you??" asked Ron.

Hermione smiled.

"Sure."

_By the stairs…_

Harry could hear Ron and Hermione talking and smiled. Finally. Then after thinking about everyone pairing up, Harry suddenly felt like he did when he was with the Dursleys—lonely.


End file.
